Trust and other services and applications that benefit from trust, such as authentication and authorization, do not explicitly define trust. As a result, systems often implement one of two different approaches to deal with trust. On one end, components and applications replicate and maintain separate trust levels while, on the other end of the spectrum, individual components trust other components completely, implicitly or explicitly, thus increasing their vulnerability and compromising their security when the other component they trusted is compromised.